The invention relates to an apparatus for the extraction of objects immobilized in a pneumatic transfer network.
A specifically envisaged application is that of networks or systems connecting individual stations of a radioactive liquid sample analysis installation, said samples being transported in sealed containers. Thus, it can occur that said containers become jammed in the pipes. Hitherto such incidents have been corrected by dismantling the pipe section at the location of the jam from the remainder of the network. However, such an operation takes a long time due to the precautions necessary as a result of the radiation from the container. Further, it is not entirely possible to avoid operating personnel from being irradiated. In certain cases the pipe must be sacrificed and replaced by another pipe. The waste volume is then large, particularly if there are sealing means at the ends of the pipe which must be sacrificed, particularly as ordinary lead-sealed drums are unsuitable due to the excessive dimensions of the pipes and consequently use must be made of other means.